cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Vaughan
Peter Vaughan (1923 - 2016) Film Deaths *''Die! Die! My Darling (Fanatic)'' (1965) [Harry]: Shot to death by Tallulah Bankhead in the basement. *''Hammerhead'' (1968) [Hammerhead]: Shot/impaled by a large speargun when Beverly Adams fires it at the boothbox he is escaping in (that's being carried from a helicopter). *''Straw DogsStraw Dogs (1971)[[Straw Dogs (1971)| '(1971)]] [Tom Hedden]: Possibly bleeds to death after accidentally shooting himself in the foot with a shotgun as Peter and his lynch mob try to break into Dustin Hoffman's house. *The Blockhouse (1973)' [''Aufret]: Commits suicide after gradually losing his mind being entombed in the blockhouse for many months. It is not clear whether he slashed his throat with a broken bottle or a jagged can lid. (Thanks to Brian) *''Zulu Dawn (1979)'' [Q.S.M. Bloomfield]: Stabbed in the back by a Zulu warrior following the magazine wagon explosion. (not quite accurate, because the real Quartermaster Bloomfield was shot during the battle of Isandhlwana.) *''The Remains of the Day'' (1993) [Mr. Stevens, Sr.]: Dies of old age/unspecified natural causes, shortly after collapsing while attempting to perform his duties as a butler. *''The Crucible (1996)'' [Giles Corey]: Crushed to death while being tortured with weights pressing on his body, as he refuses to confess or deny the charge of witchcraft. TV Deaths *''Oliver Twist'' (1962) [Bill Sikes]: Accidentally hanged when he tries to escape by swinging from one rooftop to another on a rope. (I haven't seen this version, so I don't know how closely it follows the story.) *''Randall And Hopkirk (Deceased): Never Trust A Ghost'' (1969) [James Howarth]: Philip Madoc shoots dead Caroline Blakiston and waits for her husband, Vaughan, to come home and then shoots him. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Casebook Of Sherlock Holmes: The Boscombe Valley Mystery'' (1991) [John Turner]: An offscreen death, we have learnt he is suffering from terminal diabetes, and near the end Edward Hardwicke reads his obituary in The Times. (Thanks to Brian) *''Game of Thrones; The Gift (2015)'' [Maester Aemon Targayren]: Dies of old age with John Bradley-West and Hannah Murray by his side; his body is shown later when it's burned on a funeral pyre. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Billie Whitelaw. *Mr. Lillias Walker. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1923 Births Category:World War Two veteran Category:2016 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Les Miserables cast members Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile